Separation
by Scarlet-Passion
Summary: This shows the last days Ginny and Harry had together, before he went hunting for the Horcruxes.


Harry walked out of the room because Ron was being an idiot and forced him to leave

Harry walked out of the room because Ron was being an idiot and forced him to leave. His brilliant green eyes faced my brown ones for one last private time. He then walked out of the room fully.

I grimaced, resisting the urge to yell at Ronald. I slumped into my bed, my eyes concentrating on the ceiling, but my mind wandering to other places. When Harry had touched me, my heart had started to race. I knew that he had to leave and it was important to him. What killed me was the fact that he wouldn't take me with him.

My mind flashed back to when I had confronted him in the halls at Hogwarts:

"Harry?" I said shyly. He turned his head and his shoulders slumped when he saw it was me.

"What Ginny?" he asked frustration clear in his voice.

"Can we talk?" I asked, feeling more confident. He stared into my eyes, delivering his answer with the brilliant green pools that hypnotized me whenever I saw them.

"Please?" I begged.

"I can't…at least not right now," he replied, breaking in the middle of his sentence.

"When can we talk, Harry? When you have left Hogwarts in search of something which you clearly doubt you'll ever find?" I questioned him softly.

"Soon," he answered simply. I wanted to smack him. He couldn't just talk to me now! I felt my face harden, my determination get the best of me.

"Why? So you can go mope and leave me clueless again so you can go on this useless quest?" I practically yelled. His face hardened too.

"YOU THINK I WANT TO GO ON THIS "ADVENTURE"," his made air quotes, "YOU THINK I WANT LEAVE MY HOME, YOU THINK I _WANT _TO DO THIS?!" he emphasized that word, "YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE YOU-!" His voice broke.

His eyes filled with pain as he realized what his reaction was towards me. I was filled with shock through his entire speech, until the very end. My eyes and face softened, as I watched his eyes seem to slip deeper into the overwhelming pain.

"Soon," he croaked. I nodded and he stumbled on, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall with everyone staring.

"GINNY, COME HELP ME WITH DINNER!" Molly yelled. I scowled and sighed at the same time. I shook my head from weariness after my "magnificent" reliving of that painful memory.

"GINNY, HURRY UP!" Molly yelled again.

"I'M COMING MUM! WILL YOU STOP YELLING?!" I replied back with the same tone. I immediately regretted it, however, because my mum was probably ready to give me a good, solid beating. She would never do that, of course, but she didn't like being "disrespected."

I sighed again and went down the stairs. I slid my hand against the wooden banister. My mind started to wander as I neared the end of the stairs. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I lifted my hand to see a sliver of wood deep in my skin.

"Ginny, go taste the soup," Mum said.

"Hold on, I have to go remove this splinter," I replied. She gave me a worried look.

"Oh, Ginny, let me do it," Molly said, genuinely concerned.

"Mum, it's just a splinter. I can handle it," I said calmly. She gave me a disapproving look.

"Ok, Ginny, but please be careful with the needle," she replied. I rolled my eyes. I was sixteen years old and my mother still treated me like a child.

I sprinted up the stairs and to the lavatory. My mother kept her embroidery kit under the sink. I opened her precious box to find the compartment where she kept her needles. I muttered the password for the compartment to open (Molly got especially paranoid when it came to her embroidery). I took the needle and ran water on it to sterilize it.

I flipped my hand so my palm faced up. I poked the tip of the needle into my skin, trying to remove the wood. I winced all the while.

When I finally extracted the splinter, I threw it in the trash. I then started to wash my hands and the needle.

"What happened?" I jumped. I turned my head to see Harry looking at me, also concerned.

"Nothing, just a splinter," I replied numbly. I didn't really want to talk to him at that moment. I could just taste the bitter feel of separation dawning over the horizon. He didn't seem to sense that I wanted to be alone, for he came closer.

"I will miss you, Ginny," he said sadly. He wrapped his arms around my waste and held me close to him.

I clenched my hands into tight fists. They weren't of anger, but of pure bitterness.

"Is there any point in leaving?" I asked, hiding my bitterness. He seemed to sense _that_ instead.

"Yes, but I can't tell you…"

"Because you don't trust me," I interrupted him. He put his lips to my ear and whispered into it.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," he replied, "it is just Dumbledore's wishes that I keep it secret from anyone besides Ron and Hermione."

I relaxed a little and allowed myself to be lost in his tight embrace. I closed my eyes in a comforting trance. That's why I was angry when I was jolted out of it by Harry un-wrapping his arms.

He had rage in his eyes as he looked out of the lavatory. I looked to where his furious gaze stared. In the hallway, was the clear shape of one of Fred and George's most popular products, The Extendable Ear.

The same fury that rose in Harry, burned in my eyes as well. My teeth gritted, and I followed Harry to go knock some sense into Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and the rest of my idiot family.


End file.
